2013/Guild Announcements/Club Verge
These are copies of the announcements for Club Verge Updates by P.U.G. from 2013 and onward. Guild Announcement: Club Verge 2013 Something New in Club Verge! File:Pm clubverge 2k13aug12.png NPC P.U.G Mon Aug 12 2013 17:08:05 Salutations, Vergers -- The life of a shopkeeper is never dull. My day is usually jam packed with exhausting tasks such as sleeping, taking inventory, resting, greeting customers, and lunch. This leaves me precious little time to spend on other activities, but after a particularly taxing attempt at catching my tail I was struck by an incredible flash of brilliance: what if there was a way to make my chances of a successful tail-catching greater somehow? Allow me to introduce a special treat for this month, Starlight Redemption: Shooting Star. This exceptional item is on the cutting edge of chance-related technology; it guarantees its user an automatic jump to the final stage of a CI, significantly increasing their chance of obtaining victory. In addition, we're offering our customers an amazing bundle deal: nine Starlight Redemptions and one Starlight Redemption: Shooting Star. However, this exciting opportunity won't last long -- the Starlight Redemption: Shooting Star will be gone from Club Verge's shelves by August 19th! But that's not all! This month we will also be releasing an exclusive new recolor of Stellar Rain called Stellar Night that I'm absolutely drooling over. Literally. Don't worry, I'll be sure to wipe it off. So come visit Club Verge today and see all the amazing new items we have in store for you! Flash SALE on Stellar Night! File:Pm clubverge 2k13aug16.png NPC P.U.G Fri Aug 16 2013 12:08:27 Greeings, Vergers -- I've got such exciting news to share. It's just -- oh, heavens, it's almost too exciting! At this rate I might need my inhaler. Please, give me a moment to recover from my glee-induced hyperventilation. It's just that I'm so happy, Vergers. I found out my poem entitled "Kibble: A Life Without Bacon" is being published and I feel as if my heart may burst from joy, or possibly chronic valvular disease! Please, friends. Allow me to share this moment with you. To celebrate this most auspicious of occasions, I am going to put the imminently fashionable Stellar Night on sale in Club Verge until 11:59 PM PST. No, no, there is no need to thank me. Simply be sure to pick this month's copy of "Pug Life" and always support your local canine artists. Tata for now! Club Verge Sale! File:Pm clubverge 2k13aug19.png NPC P.U.G Mon Aug 19 2013 17:08:36 Hey Gaians! It's me, your friend who's a pug. I just woke myself up from a nap by snoring too hard, and it's a good thing I did! Club Verge is starting a sale at 5pm tonight which is, like, right now! Sinful Spice has a huge discount from 5000 GC to only 3000 GC and Sainte Ciel-- full evolved, and which gives your choice of Sainte Agape or Sainte Eros-- has reappeared for only 2500 GC. However, I am still badly in need of sleep, and will only be able to offer this sale until tomorrow at 5 pm PST. I could actually die if I get to nap enough so please forgive me. Cygnus and that infernal cat have also informed me that Starlight Redemption Shooting Star and its bundle will be leaving the shop soon as well. So after visiting Club Verge, stop by La Victoire to get that before it leaves! If you catch me sleeping in Club Verge while you are shopping, please just leave the Gaia Cash under my chin. Sale and Items Leaving Shop~ File:Pm clubverge 2k13aug20.png NPC P.U.G Tue Aug 20 2013 17:08:40 Hello Vergians! Do you like sales? I do. I rank them somewhere between sleeping in the sun until I am nearly dead and finding a piece of pepperoni under the couch. And because I like the things I like, I am having another sale! Beginning at 5pm PST NeoGaia Anti-Hero will be on sale at half price for 24 hours! YOu can pick it up for the Inconsequential cost of 1500 GC, down from its normal cost of 3000. Get it while it's hot because I will soon lose focus and look for more couch food. While I've got your attention, let me inform you that Ivory Flourish Wings and NeoGaia Anti=Hero will be leaving the shop on Wednesday 8/28. OK, friends. That's it. Come by Club Verge and get your NeoGaia Anti-Hero while it's on sale! A pink update? File:Pm clubverge 2k13aug21.png NPC P.U.G Wed Aug 21 2013 12:08:09 Dearest Vergers, Did you know that in my younger years I was a successful model? It's true. Before I found my true calling as proprietor of Club Verge, my stunning visage used to grace the covers of dog calendars all around the world! My most famous look featured me in an extremely haute couture pink bonnet with matching pink booties, nestled snuggly in a pink stroller. Frankly, I've never looked better. Well, my modeling days are over, but my appreciation for pink and the amazing effect it had on my complexion still lingers. And so, today, I am releasing Blush Flourish Wings and Graceful Lunarian for your delectation. I can only on hope that the glorious pinkness of these items makes you look half as attractive as I did! New stock in shop! File:Pm clubverge 2k13aug28.png NPC P.U.G Wed Aug 28 2013 15:08:54 Greetings Vergers, Did you notice? You did, didn't you? I've painted my nails, and I've taken to curling my tail on the other side. I just wanted to look exceptionally nice for this exciting announcement. You did notice it, right? I'll have you know that this pedicure was very expensive. Do you know how much it costs to paint the nails of four different paws? I try so hard too look good for you! Thankfully you won't have to put in nearly as much effort with these amazing new fashions in Club Verge. Midnight Cardinal is a brand new set available for only 3,000 GC. Wow so sultry and seductive! We also have brilliant new recolor of the beloved Mad Hatter, Fool's Hatter! To celebrate this shiny new version, Fool's Hatter will be on sale for only 3,000GC during it's first two days. Get it now because on Friday the price will jump to 5,000GC. Also remember that this Saturday is the last day to get the August Mythrill items and Sinful Spice. I can't wait to see what new inventory will arrive! It's the 1st of September File:Pm clubverge 2k13sep01.png NPC P.U.G Sun Sep 1 2013 00:09:05 Goodness me! Is it the first already?! Why, I was so busy pondering life's greatest mysteries like "What is that smell coming from under the rug?" and "How much grass can I eat before I get sick?", that I completely forgot it was September already. As you know my cutie-pup Vergers, the first means we get a brand new stock of Mythrill items. This months color is the fabulous NAVY. I do have to admit I look rather dashing in a good navy. I'd also like to celebrate the impending change of seasons with a very appropriate recolor. Fallon the Fox is ready for fall with this gorgeous coat of burnt orange and creams. Wow this fella is about 2.86391 times more dapper than ever before! So dapper that for the next few days Fallon will be on sale for only 3,000 GC. Get him quick because on Wednesday his price will increase to 5,000 GC. HAPPY SEPTEMBER VERGES! I'm gong to go back and fishing my pondering. Grab this gorgeous recolor quick!! File:Pm clubverge 2k13sep06.png NPC P.U.G Fri Sep 6 2013 13:09:38 Afternoon Vergers, There has been so much buzz going around Gaia about Revolution Trilogy that I just had to get in on the action too. Through certain means I got a hold of an exquisite recolor which I dub The Celestial Queen of Solair. At such a great deal of 5000 GC you better grab a copy quick because this beautiful Queen will only be available til Monday the 9th. Your loyal, P.U.G A new year at Valefor File:Pm clubverge 2k13sep10.png NPC P.U.G Tue Sep 10 2013 11:09:25 Morning Vergers-- Everyone here in Gaia is so excited to start a new year in Valefor! Unfortunately I just rule 4.56B2 in the Valefor 2013 Handbook that states that no dogs are allowed within 100 meters of school grounds. This is complete nonsense and I plan to start a petition right away! Until then let's celebrate the coming of Valefor in our own way my fuzzy Vergers... For the next 12 hours only I have put the delectable item Hocuspocus Hair on sale for only 3000 GC. Pick up this item packed with wigs quick as it will leave at 11p;m PST tonight! Awesome updates to Club Verge! File:Pm clubverge 2k13sep16.png NPC P.U.G Mon Sep 16 2013 15:09:28 Good day Vergians! It's the Monday after CI and you know what that means! Our special treat for this month is Return to Valefor: Hall Pass. This exceptional item is on the cutting edge of chance-related technology; it guarantees its user an automatic jump to the final stage of a CI, significantly increasing their chance of obtaining victory. In addition, we're offering our customers an amazing bundle deal: ten Return to Valefors and one Return to Valefor: Hall Pass. Or how about a lovely recolor of one of this CIs most popular items? Herbalists Lavende is a beautiful recolor all in lavenders! Now until the 19th, Herbalist Lavenda will be on sale from 5000GC for only 3500GC! You only have till Monday 23rd to grab these awesome items, so be sure to pick one up from Club Verge today! Lastly, on Wednesday 25th, both Icy Ascension and Blush Flourish Wings will be leaving the shop. I'll miss them terribly... let's say a fond farewell! P.U.G. Out Flash Sister Sale! File:Pm clubverge 2k13sep18.png NPC P.U.G Wed Sep 18 2013 18:09:34 Hello again, my fabulous Vergians! I've been feeling a little extra fabulous today, and I'm normally pretty fabulous to begin with, I figure I better share some of that fabulous with you before I simply explode with fabulousness! For the next 24 hours, you can purchase Little Sister for 4000 GCash and Big Sister for 7500 GCash! I know, I know -- fabulous overload and for such a deal. P.U.G Aurora Kitten Amour File:Pm clubverge 2k13sep19.png NPC P.U.G Thu Sep 19 2013 16:09:25 Breaking news, Vergians! Today I was truck my Cupid;s arrow! But alas, my puppy love can only end in scandal, for she is a kitten and I a pug. I know it's wrong, but I can't help myself! This feline fräulein is out of this world, quite literally! My love's name is Aurora Kitten Star, and what a radiant start she is! Previously, the only way to obtain this little beauty was through alchemy but in honor of my amour, Aurora Kitten Star will be available for Vergians for the next 24 hours only! Don't miss this opportunity to sweep up my petite cherie while she graces our presence in the Verge! Raguel's Wings in Shop File:Pm clubverge 2k13sep23.png NPC P.U.G Mon Sep 23 2013 15:09:44 Good day, Vergers, I was so inspired by the incredible fashions we're releasing today that I felt motivated to break out the old inkwell and quill. After a few hours of manic scribbling, I managed to pen the following haiku: Hail to thee Club Verge Where haute couture dreams are made I really want cheese Honestly, I think it's my greatest work to date, topped only by today's new recolor! The brand new Verge exclusive Reguel's Wings are available in the shop for a limited time. Don't miss your chance, they fly away Thursday, September 29th! Also, these are the final hours to purchase Herbalist Lavenda, Return to Valefor Bonus Bundle, and the Return to Valefor Hall Pass-- so head over to the Cash Shop before they're gone for good! New items in stock! File:Pm clubverge 2k13sep25.png NPC P.U.G Wed Sep 25 2013 12:09:01 Hello Vergers, Can you smell that? Perhaps you can't, because your nose is not nearly as sensitive an instrument as mine. Allow me to explain: it is the wondrous scent of something new. Slate Dragoon is a brand new set sure to appease the warrior in you with dynamic pose and long flowing hair! Our strong warrior theme continues this update with a new recolor of the Arc set. Exalted Arc come sin dark shades of blacks and blues. Make sure you grab these two fantastic items soon because on Friday they'll jump in price. I hope you have a pad and pen ready because I have a few other updates! • A lot of Vergers whispered in my ear that they'd love to have an extra day to grab the items that were recently in the Flash Sale in La Victoire. After many hours, I was able to wrangle a deal and transferred the last of their inventory into Verge for one more day! • I'm sad to say but I'll be retiring the Club Verge Custom Gaian SDlus (at least for a little while). If you've always wanted to immortalize your shiny avatars as a tiny doll, pick up this item fast as it will be leaving Verge in 24 hours! • Lastly, I'm so behind in coming up with my Halloween costume that I thought I should open it up to you guys to help a pug out! I'll pick the best costume and give out some awesome prizes too! You can check out the contest here in Contests and Guild Events. Tomorrow is a big day!! File:Pm clubverge 2k13sep30.png NPC P.U.G Mon Sep 30 2013 15:09:19 OH MY! I can hardly contain my excitement that tomorrow is October! So much is going on today, I thought to myself, "P.U.G baby, you beautiful thing, let's just have September go out with a BANG!". That's why I decided to put Bound Warlock, Modus Operandi 12th Gen., Minty Kisses and Melodious Witchcraft in for TODAY only! Remember... in just a few hours I'll be retiring the September Mythrill items, Fallon the Fox and Flynn's Chest. These are exciting days my fluffy Vergers. Happy October! File:Pm clubverge 2k13oct01.png NPC P.U.G Tue Oct 1 2013 00:10:21 I warned you my fellow Vergers that October works would be AMAZING! My favorite color pink is making it's appearance for this month's Mythrill items. It's almost too much pink for one pug to be able to handle but I'm made of tougher stuff (growing up on the mean streets as a runt of the littler does that to a pug). To further celebrate the month of October, I commissioned an artist to create the lovely Chilled Doufu Hua recolor. Check it out now as it's on discount from now until Wednesday. And finally don't forget to voice your opinions on what I should dress up for Halloween. Tons of amazing ideas have already been submitted! *turns three times around in a circle and settles down to sleep* A New Unicorn Amongst Us! File:Pm clubverge 2k13oct07.png NPC P.U.G Mon Oct 7 2013 12:10:00 Hello my wonderful Vergers, I hope everyone is enjoying the month of October so far. Look like Halloween is already underway all over Gaia. So much work still left to be done! In between adjusting my tie and breathing very loudly I was able to find enough time to acquire a most rare and beautiful item for my shop. Maia the Unicorn is a white recolor that is sure to make you go "oooo" and "aaaa". Make sure to grab it now as it will be available at a lower price only until Wednesday. P.U.G. out! Early Holiday Treat: Spice the Pumpkitten File:Pm clubverge 2k13oct07 2.png NPC P.U.G Mon Oct 7 2013 16:10:54 Hello Vergians! I was trotting around the guild today and overheard a few of you discussing a delightful item, Spice the Pumpkitten! Because I was born to please, this item will be available in the Verge shop for one night only! Enjoy! Keep the Treats Coming: Erebus' Moon! File:Pm clubverge 2k13oct08.png NPC P.U.G Tue Oct 8 2013 17:10:27 Vergians, It may come as no surprise to you that I love treats. What you may not be aware of is my love of Halloween: the holiday of getting treats. So when you combine the two? Doggy bliss. So let’s keep the Halloween treats coming! Erebus’ Moon will be available in the Club Verge shop at an extremely sweet price! Get him while you can, before he disappears into the night... tonight at 11pm PST! Classy in Black! File:Pm clubverge 2k13oct11.png NPC P.U.G Fri Oct 11 2013 11:10:22 Hello my dear vergians, With Halloween right around the corner it couldn’t be a more perfect time to showcase one of the classiest colors: black! Since I am a PUG of class, today I’m bringing you two timeless items: Blade of the Night Sky and Trickster’s Gimmick. Get them fast, both disappear tomorrow! Stay classy! Midnight Citadel: Peak and Recolors in Shop! File:Pm clubverge 2k13oct14.png NPC P.U.G Mon Oct 14 2013 15:10:16 Greetings and salutations, genteel Vergers! We will now be carrying Midnight Citadel: Peak in Club Verge! This exceptional item is on the cutting edge of chance-related technology; it guarantees its user an automatic jump to the final stage of a CI, significantly increasing their chance of obtaining victory. In addition, we’re offering our customers an amazing Bonus Bundle: ten Midnight Citadels and one Midnight Citadel: Peak. But that's not all! After a furious bout of inspired foot-chewing, I've managed to broker a deal to secure two gorgeous new recolors! His Animosity and Her Illumination are now available in Club Verge as well, and are sure to dazzle you with their splendor. Truly, I cannot look directly at them. It's... it's too beautiful for one mere P.U.G. to bear! Since I am so very thrilled to be featuring these new items in my shop, Club Verge will be having a monstrously fabulous sale on these goods! Midnight Citadel: Peak will be 1299 GC, and the Bonus Bundle will be 1999 GC! His Animosity and Her Illumination will also be discounted for your delectation. However, these items will only be marked down for two days, so you must act swiftly to pick them up at such fantastic prices! These stunning new recolors, Midnight Citadel: Peak, and the Bonus Bundle will only be in my shop until October 28th, so please do pay me a visit. Category:Announcements Category:Club Verge